


Vaurien

by malurette



Category: Aladdin (1992)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, Politics, Stealing, not sure i'll ever update this one
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 17:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21058199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: 1ère vignette : Aladdin vole parce qu'il ne peut rien faire d'autre, et il le fait un peu trop bien.2ème : même en épousant une princesse, il restera un homme du petit peuple.





	1. Ce qu’il ne peut pas payer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aladdin vole parce qu’il ne peut rien faire d’autre, et il le fait un peu trop bien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Titre : **Tout ce qu’il ne peut pas payer  
**Auteur : **ylg/malurette  
**Base : ** Aladdin  
**Personnages : ** jeune Aladdin et une victime  
**Genre : **gen-ish/drama ?  
**Gradation : **PG / K+  
**Légalité : **cette réinterprétation du personnage et de la légende est la propriété du studio Disney ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt : **« Pour Jotunheim, gronda-t-il en les rejoignant, une lueur de défi brillant dans ses yeux verts incandescents. »  
d’après AndersAndrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (20 – 30 juin ’14)  
**Continuité/Spoil **éventuel : pré film/_One jump ahead_  
**Nombre de mots : **100

\- Descends de là tout de suite, espèce de sale petit vaurien ! tonne une matrone outragée.

Un éclat de rire et le bruit du tissu qui claque au vent lui répondent. Le vaurien en question, ayant escaladé le mur à toute vitesse, ne s’arrêtera pas pour lui obéir et disparaît derrière les toits. Avec sa plus belle robe et les fruits mûrs de son jardin.

Ça n’est plus juste du chapardage de garnement presque innocent, ça, c’est du vol caractérisé.  
S’il revient encore, plus d’indulgence ! elle appellera la garde. Mais en bon voleur, il ne revient jamais au même endroit.


	2. On ne le changera pas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Même en épousant une princesse, il restera un homme du petit peuple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Titre : **On ne le changera pas  
**Auteur : **ylg/malurette  
**Base : ** Aladdin  
**Personnages/Couple : ** Aladdin(/Jasmine), le garde d’un invité  
**Genre : **gen-ish/politique ?  
**Gradation : **PG / K+  
**Légalité : **cette réinterprétation du personnage et de la légende est la propriété du studio Disney ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt : **« Non pas qu’Asuka fut jalouse, mais quand même, c’était insultant. »  
d’après Oiseau_Vermillon sur un Arbre à Drabbles (20 – 30 juin ’14)  
**Continuité/Spoil **éventuel : post film  
**Nombre de mots : **100

\- T’es un sultan ? toi ? laisse tomber le chef de la garde des visiteurs.

Du mépris de la part de gardes, Aladdin en a rencontré toute sa vie et ça ne sont pas ses fiançailles avec Jasmine qui y changent quoi que ce soit. Sous les beaux habits et son nouveau titre de prince, il reste lui-même et quelque chose dans son attitude doit trahir « rat des rues » aux autorités.

Et oui, pour le protocole il n’est que le consort de la fille du sultan actuel. Et soyons honnête, après le couronnement, ça sera elle la reine.


End file.
